chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Radiant Artes
Radiant Artes' are techniques for congealing the Radiant Saint Force into a hostile strength. They are equivalent to Martial Artists' battle skills. They can only be learned by Class 6 Radiant Saint Masters above, and the most powerful of them have even harsher requirements. Furthermore, they are so rare that can only be learned in privileged places. The secret technique of the Radiant Artes was a unique way of converting the gentle Radiant Saint Force, transforming it into extreme yang Qi, allowing it to be able to harm people. However, the process of conversion was extremely complicated. Overview In the Tianyuan Continent, they can only be learned in the Holy Empire, specifically the Radiant Saint Tower in the City of God. The 3 most powerful Radiant Artes can only by learned by Class 7 Radiant Saint Masters: Judgement's Sword, God's Protection and the Forbidden Arte, God's Descent. The Forbidden Arte is a powerful skill that can directly jump ranks and kill experts 1 major cultivation layer above the user. In the legends, the only Class 8 Radiant Saint Master in all of history cast the God’s Descent once in the ancient times. He directly slaughtered two Saint Emperors. It could be perceived just how powerful and terrifying the God’s Descent was. It was a heaven-defying arte. In Saint Realm, they are learned in the Radiant Temple. There, they have even more skillsets than on the Tian Yuan Continent. Techniques Radiant Saint Shield The Radiant Saint Shield was a defensive type Radiant Arte and seemed to be made just for Radiant Saint Masters, it is a tangible shield that is used to block an opponents attack or to hit someone with it. Other than Radiant Saint Masters, no one else could practice it, not even fighters. The technique was essentially coalescing the surrounding Radiant Saint Force into a shield to block the opponent’s attack, and its strength would vary according to the caster’s strength. It sounded easy, but actually using Radiant Saint Force to create a shield capable of blocking powerful attacks was not that easy. In other words, without any exaggeration whatsoever, even a Class 7 Radiant Saint Master would never be able to coalesce a shield from Radiant Saint Force capable of blocking powerful attacks without grasping the basics. Radiant Saint Sword An offensive Radiant Arte, able to coalesce Radiant Saint Force into a powerful, giant sword, which could be controlled by thought to attack. Radiance Burst Converting Radiant Saint Force into rain drops and use the power of thought to control and attack. Area of effect Radiant Saint Armor Transform Radiant Saint Force into a tough but flexible substance and coalescing a layer of it on the body, to protect caster. Radiant Saint Coalesce Radiant Saint Force to create a clone exactly the same as caster in the radius thought can extend to. Does not fear any attack. Soaring technique Coalesce Radiant Saint Force under feet and soar in the air. Normally, they would be formed like clouds. Forbidden Arte In the hall where they keep the Radiant Arte's, at the very top of the bookshelf, there lie the there are three thick books, with each of them covered in a layer of Radiant Saint Force which formed a seal, preventing others from reading it. These books are the three forbidden arte's of the Radaint Saint Master Union that only Class 7 Radiant Saint Masters can use. Judgement Sword The Forbidden Radiant Arte’s name was Judgement’s Sword, an extremely powerful Radiant Arte for attack. According to the records, a Class 7 Radiant Saint Master using the Radiant Arte could slaughter ordinary Saint Rulers! God’s Protection The Radiant Arte recorded within the second book was an extremely powerful defensive arte. It would gather the surrounding Radiant Saint Force and fuse it with the body, allowing the body to possess defense akin to steel, and also carried no side-effects. The Radiant Arte was essentially made-to-fit for Radiant Saint Masters, making up for their fragile bodies. However, the only disadvantage was that the arte could not be sustained for long periods of time, and that only Class 7 Radiant Saint Masters could cast it, varying in defence according to the caster’s strength. God's Descent God’s Descent was the first heaven-defying Radiant Arte from the ancient times, a forbidden technique that could only be used by Class 7 Radiant Saint Masters. This was because the arte was extremely powerful. If a Class 7 Radiant Saint Master cast it, they could easily slaughter Saint Rulers, with Ninth Heavenly Layer Saint Rulers being no exception. It could even compete with Saint Kings. There is information recorded in the book that states that a Class 8 Radiant Saint Master used it and actually slaughtered two Saint Emperors. However, the price for using the arte was extremely great. Every time it was cast, it would consume at least a century’s worth of life. The ancient Class 8 Radiant Saint Master had only killed the two Saint Emperors by paying a price of a millennium of his life. Not only was the God’s Descent the most powerful arte Radiant Saint Masters could learn, it was also the supreme Radiant Arte classified as forbidden by all Class 7 Radiant Saint Masters. Unless they were absolutely forced to, no one was willing to use it, because the price was just too great. References Category:Battle Skill Category:Radiant Saint Hall Category:Radiant Saint Master Cultivation Category:Radiant Saint Master Union Category:Project Cultivation Category:Project Saints' World Category:Project Tian Yuan Continent